Tal
by Miroku'sTrueLover
Summary: Family reunions are not all good... First story in a series... first story I have writen. Trust me it's good... READ IT!
1. Talabinya Karlaya

_**Tal**_

_**Talabinya Karlaya**_

Yusuke and the gang were walking down the street when we saw something crash into the building next to us. This…thing… moved so fast we couldn't see it. All that was left was a huge crater in the concrete. Then we heard it… fighting sounds, form the alley. There was yelling and more crashes.

"Come back here, you…you muscled idiot! Get back here!" someone yelled.

"That sounded like a woman." Said Kurama.

"No, it was young woman about 20," said Hiei. He looked up at Kurama. "She looked a bit like the Dark Fox when she landed there." He pointed to the building.

In the distance, we heard, "Oh shit!" It was her. "There's more of you? Shit, shit…" she continued to say that one word as we heard her come nearer. Soon she would pass us. She came into sight, "Shit, shit…" headed straight for us. "Shit, shit, excuse me, shit shit…"

"Should we help her?" asked Hiei.

"Now, she got herself into this, she can get herself out." I said with jealousy.

"Tenosa, we have no idea what kind of trouble she's …" Kuwabara dropped off.

"What's wrong, Kuwabara?" asked Yusuke.

"Listen, Uremeshi, just listen." In the distance, they hear,

"We're losing her!"

"NO, we're not, just keep moving!" said a strong female voice.

I tugged Hiei's arm and whispered, "She's coming again!" I pointed at the figure.

"Shit, shit, excuse me, shit…" we all moved. "Oh, shit! I'm boxed in. the muscles have brains after all."

"There she is!" a very muscular demon said. This girl looked pretty wimpy, and yet this big demon was bleeding all over with cuts and bruises. "That's her!" he pointed at the youth as 55 other very muscular demons came from all four different ways.

"That wimpy looking thing did that to you, Yuishi?" asked the same strong female voice from before. "I must be mistaken. Get her, Fulc, Alge, Faluc! Now!"

"Bring it on!" she yelled as the tree demons stepped around us. "I ain't scared." All three sprung at her, yelling. She extended her arm to the sky and snapped her wrist up, pointing her index finger to a cloud. The demons hit an electric wall as she started to make circles with her arm. As she did this, the cloud she pointed at came spiraling down. It never touched her finger, until she put her finger to the ground. She pulled a black rose petal from her pocket.

"I know what that is!" That was Hiei. He sounded scared. "I've never seen it in a person before, but I heard that no one knew how to use it correctly. Any who tried was killed." We all looked at the youth that had actually scared Hiei. (_For once_)

"Black…Rose…Petal…Storm!" When she put the petal in the cloud, it went from a waist high cloud to a 10 foot tall funnel of black rose petals. As she stepped back she put her hand out and yelled, "Sueka Latrra!" Within seconds, the storm took out 15 demons, and was still going.

"She did not place herself in the storm," said Hiei.

"Should I have?" the woman looked back slyly. "Is that not how the others died? But I guess you're right!" she shrugged and turned back to the storm. "Shuashilotico la cara!" she shouted. "I command you storm, as your maker, eat me!" she spread her arms and laughed as the storm took her up.

"She's an idiot." I said. "She…" we heard laughing from within.

"My father created this technique. It would not kill me, it would not dare!" she said as she walked out and the storm disappeared. All the demons were dead. "My name is Talabinya Karlaya." She left the leader of the demons free, the female one.

"More work for me, but nice show!" said Botan. "Let's take you to Genkai's place!"

"Thank you, but I must sit or I may faint." Right then she fell.

Kurama caught her and inch from the ground. "She's smiling and crying." Said Hiei as Kurama lifted her off the ground bride-style. We looked at her as she whimpered,

"Pap, I love it!"

"What do you love?" asked Kurama.

"The technique you made for me."

"The storm technique?"

"Yes, I love it, I love you!"

"Why are you…" he cut himself off, as she had started to frown and grow tense.

"Papa, where are you going? Don't leave. Come back. I can get stronger. No!" she screamed on as she fought Kurama's grip to keep from falling. "Pap, not, come back. Come…back…" she relaxed, then tensed again and screamed, "COME BACK NOW!" she kicked and swung her fists.

"Sleep, dream in peace." Kurama whispered in her ear, pulling out a rose and placing it in her hand. She slept, murmured but did not yell.

"Maybe that's why she was crying." I said. " Her father taught her how to fight then left!"

"I know you're right." We all jumped at Koenma's voice. He was in his teen form (_A/N: hot_).

"What do you mean, Koenma-san?" asked Botan as Kurama placed Talabinya on the sidewalk and sat next to her.

"You know her, Kurama, Botan, Hiei. You may not think you do, but you do!" said Koenma. I looked at Hiei. He had a smile in his eye. I'd have to find out about that later.

"What do you mean?" asked Kurama as he walked to us.

"She's the 'lost one', or 'one gone from sight and mind." Koenma said. "I won't dog ya if you don't remember."

Just then we all looked at Talabinya as she sat straight up and screamed, "Yoko!" she stood then ran faster than any human I've even known. We all ran after her.

Hiei was the one who grabbed her about the waist and stopped her. He yelled back at us, "I need a little help!"

"Let me go!"

"Who? You? Need help?" We laughed as we caught up.

"Let me go! Now!" Talabinya screamed.

"Sorry, no can do." Said Hiei.

"If you don't, I'll bite you!"

"Bite me all you like, but I won't let you run off without telling me why you want to!"

"Fine." She screamed in his face. Somehow she turned in Hiei's strong grip. "Suit yourself!" she struggled to get her arms loose. After a few minutes, she went limp.

"She fainted again." Hiei said, letting his guard down. As he did this, Talabinya snapped up, grabbing his hair in one hand and his sword in the other. She now clutched Hiei's biceps in her teeth and bit down hard. (_A/N: that must taste yummy!_) Hiei was now dripping blood from his arm.

"Hiei!" I screamed. His only reaction was a smirk and a light little laugh.

"That's all you got?" he asked.

"No," she said, mouth full of Hiei's muscle. "Not at all!" she lifted her head and gave a smirk. "Are you ready to rip out your very own eyes?"

"What?" asked Hiei confused, as she gave a full toothed grin, showing off two fangs (with black tips) that had not been there before.

"Black rose essence!" I heard Kurama whisper.

"I said are you ready to rip out your very own eyes. It's more fun when you're not."

"Why are you wanting to run so bad?" I asked.

"You'd have to know my past to understand." She turned back to Hiei and dragged his head to hers. She whispered in his ear, "Good night… forever."

All of a sudden I heard Hiei scream, and I mean scream, as she bit into his shoulder. Hiei stopped screaming and was breathing heavily as Talabinya ran off.

"What happened? Asked Keiko, a little shaken like the rest of us, and clinging to Yusuke.

"Let's get Hiei to Genkai's place. I think she injected Hiei with black rose essence." Said Koenma.

"What's black rose essence?"

"The black rose is a symbol of death, so black rose essence is a venom made from a black rose that is so potent it would make you rip out your very own eyes." Answered Kurama.

As we started to walk, we did not know that we had a shadow. Talabinya had not left. Because she could undo the venom, but she need information from this fire demon named Hiei.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_Author: I'm going to confuse you for a minute. I really come from later in the story. I'm writing this from Tenosa's point of view. Tenosa is Horsegirl4's character. Horsegirl4 loves Hiei. So if you're still confused, ask me for more in a review._

_Diclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakushio. I own Talabinya. I do not own Tenosa._

_People: Who's Talabinya?_

_Author: Tell ya later. Please R+R. P.S. I've written this entire story out on paper. I'm just putting it in page by page._


	2. A Question and A Kiss

_**2. A Question And A Kiss**_

"Kurama?" Hiei asked in a weak voice with his eyes closed. Yusuke was supporting him.

"Yes?"

"How did you know about the venom?"

"I study the subject of roses and other fox demons."

"Yoko asks you to, does he not?"

"Yes..." He was cut off by Hiei's scream. He ripped his bandanna off and started to scratch his own face.

"Grab his hands, Kurama! Hold him tight, Yusuke!" I yelled over Hiei. "We can't have him scratch out his wonderful dark eyes!" Behind me I heard,

"Put him down, let him go, and step back." It was _her_.

"Why, so you can finish him off? I won't let you!" I screamed. Yusuke placed Hiei on the ground, and stepped away from him. "Yusuke! No, you can't... you can't give him to her!" I ran to stand by the screaming Hiei.

"I'm not going to kill him." Talabinya sighed. "I must ask him a question."

"A question? Fine, only a question." I told her, walking to stand by Kurama. "Nothing more... I'm warning you!" I glared at her.

She got down on her knees, and whispered in his ear. "Where is Yoko?" She looked at his face. Hiei pointed to Kurama. "Thank you." She leaned down and kissed Hiei's still screaming mouth.

"I said nothing more!" I tried to hit her, but she had jumped straight in the air, and landed behind Kurama. Everything was now quiet. "Tenosa, stop. I think that was the cure." Hiei said, shocked at the lack of burning in his body.

"That was only a temporary cure. The rest is way more painful." Talabinya now stood next to Kurama. "For the both of us."

"How much more painful?"

"I mean worse then the bite and the burning combined." Talabinya said dryly.

"That's impossible!" Exclaimed Hiei. "Even Kurama would die of the pain."

"Yes, Yoko would surely die in this form, it is true. But not as a fox."

"Oh...kay...Hiei...I think you've lost it." I said.

"Everyone go sit there." Talabinya pointed to the sidewalk. "Unless you want to die." She stood three feet in front of Hiei. We sat six feet away from the man I love and a woman we did not know.

The sky got dark, lightening flashed, thunder rolled, and a funnel came swooshing down to swirl behind Talabinya. I heard her say, "I need my other form to completely cure you." At that she stepped back into the cloud. As lightening licked the edges she screamed from within.

The scream stopped and the funnel disappeared, revealing a black fox with nine tails.

"The Dark Fox!" Botan turned to Kurama, who was the spirit fox, and asked, "Did you know she was still alive?"

"No. I was told on my search for her that she had killed 60 humans before killing herself. That was after she had heard that human hunters had killed her love."

"Fascinating."

"Not really." Said Yusuke. "Now, be quiet. I'm trying to watch this."

We all looked back to see the Dark Fox on one of Hiei's hands, trying to climb up his outstretched arms as if to get higher. She finally made it only to flip off, changing shape (yet again) and landing on two human-like feet, facing Hiei.

"There we are." She spoke in a sexy fox voice. "We may begin." The sky got darker, the thunder hurt our ears; it was getting louder. The lightening hurt our eyes, it was getting closer. "We will have a series of things we will have to do... after..." She dropped off.

"After... After what!" Asked Hiei.

"After all the burning comes back."

"What!" Hiei and I yelled, or more, Hiei yelled and I screamed.

"As the storm becomes harder to stand, your pain will come again. That same screaming pain that had once surged through your entire body will hit the thing you treasure most on your body hard and long." (_A/N: and no, it's not his fourth eye_)

We sat waiting for seven hours then Hiei screamed, "My Jagan!" He screamed it over and over as Talabinya stood.


	3. A Cure And A Restraint

_**3. A Cure And A Restraint**_

The Dark Fox ran to Hiei and shouted, "Hala...Saco!" Hiei screamed louder and she (yet again, but for the last time) kissed his screaming mouth. She tore off his shirt, his screams still muffled by her mouth. Their eyes were locked on each other. Hiei was now standing half-naked (_A/N: YUMMY!_). The Dark Fox lifted her clawed hands and scratched Hiei's chest, making him bleed fiercely and scream louder (still muffled), she removed her mouth from his.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

During this first part, Kurama and I had to be restrained. Physically, Kurama was held back by Koenma and Puu (Puu in his advanced, larger bird form), and Botan was talking to him. I was being held back by Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara. If Yusuke's spirit beast wasn't holding Kurama with all his strength, he would have been able to hold me back with no one's help and only one wing.

(_A/N: I guess you're wondering why Kurama had to be held back, right? In the past as Yoko..._

"_NO, stop! Ouch, I just stubbed my toe. Why is it so dark?"_

_I like it dark. Wait... who are you?_

"_It's me, Kurama."_

_Oh... Why did you stop me from explaining?_

"_Because Kurama is being like that fool, just not as stupid." That was Hiei. "He wants them to read for themselves."_

_Kuwabara: "My ears are ringing. Someone's talking about me. Was it you, Shorty?" We hear a crash; he must have fallen._

"_I'm not short, the people who designed the cartoon drew me short! I'm really as tall as Kurama. Got it? Good." Long pause. "Keep reading, you fools!"_)

"Let me at her! She has kissed my boyfriend for the last time, and Hiei is screaming like a girl!" I yelled at them. "Let go!"

"We can't, it's all to make him better, right?" Asked Yukina. "Don't you want him to get better?"

"Yes, but we can find another way! HIEI!" I started to scream his name.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Kurama, stop! What has made you so pissed! Tell me!" Botan was yelling at Kurama.

"It's just..." He relaxed. "She...I ...I-I can't." He said, then walked off.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Fine." I relaxed. "I won't stop her, but I'm not staying here." I walked off to catch up with Kurama. I mean, I didn't want to be there, but I didn't want to be alone, either.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Hiei was now lying on the ground, bleeding from his chest, arms, and legs. His pants were torn, and he was screaming so loud you could barely hear him. Talabinya, still in her human/fox form, was standing over him. She pulled out a black rose.

"Black Rose Whip!" She said. She whipped the rose into a rose whip, kinda like Kurama's, if it had black tips on its thorns. "These thorns hold both a venom and a cure." She started to whip Hiei. As she did, the thorns disappeared into Hiei's skin. When all the thorns were in Hiei, she pulled out his sword, and sat on her knees. "This is the final stage of the cure." Hiei's screams were barely audible.

She pointed the sword to the sky and placed a hand on Hiei's Jagan. Lightening struck the sword, and Hiei and Talabinya were lit into flames, screaming.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Kurama... Kurama... wait up..." I yelled after him. "You walk too fast!" I said when I caught up. I started walking only to have to run again. "Kurama, wait!" He had started to sprint away. "Kurama... stop... wait... up... Oh... this... hurts... Stop..." Kurama turned. We heard screaming.

"NO!" Kurama yelled, "The final stage has begun! I've got to help her!" He started to sprint back at full speed.

"I'll just walk, okay!" I yelled after him, out of breath.


	4. A Final Stage And A Forgotten Love

_**4. A Final Stage And A Forgotten Love**_

"Where's Kurama?" Yusuke asked his spirit beast. Puu pointed in the direction in which Kurama had run. "Oh. Why?" Puu shrugged. "Oh."

"That screaming is getting annoying." Complained Kuwabara.

"NO!"

"Kurama? Slow down!" I had decided to run after all.

"No!" He yelled. "I must help her!" As he ran he changed into Yoko Kurama the Spirit Fox. He looked like a while version of the Dark Fox as he ran at full speed into an electric wall.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Keiko.

"Don't know." I said to her, watching Kurama try to rip through the electric wall. "He heard them screaming and ran back here. What's going on?"

"The final stage of the cure!" Said Yusuke.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

'It's almost over, Hiei!' She said without a voice.

"I'm going to die!"

'No! Hiei, hold on to life. Think of what you treasure most in this world.'

"That's stupid!" 'Tenosa and Yukina, of course.'

'Just think of them; think of them, and don't let them go!' They sat there for 15 minutes, not thinking to one another, just screaming.

'Hiei, I can't stop the flow of electricity!'

"And that means we're going to die, right?"

'If I loose contact with you, you will live!'

"And you?"

'Don't worry about me!'

"This whole thing let me see your heart. You love him."

'Never mind that! He probably doesn't remember me, trapped in that body!'

"You're wro–"

'Shush... I've got to concentrate!"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Kurama finally got through the wall, as the Dark Fox lifted her hand from Hiei's face.

"No!" He yelled. He kicked the sword from her hand, and she dropped.

We all ran to see them. Hiei sat up, all his cuts healed and him cured. Yoko Kurama sat with the Dark Fox in his arms. He was weeping and rocking over her body.

"Kurama." Kurama looked up at Hiei. "She... she still loved you. She thought you didn't remember her. I... I'm sorry, Kurama." Hiei stood, put his cloak on, then sat down next to Kurama.

"I should not have left." Kurama caressed her face with his hand. "My love..." He wept over her, his tears landing on her eyelids.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1

_Author: Gotta love cliffhangers. ;) (evil laugh) Please read and review._

_Kurama: "Why am I crying!"_

_Author: ..._


	5. Uncle Hiei

_**5. Uncle Hiei**_

"I'm so sorry, Kurama. I told her not to!" To everyone's surprise, tears started to roll down Hiei's face. Something caught his Jagan, and he pretended not to notice, saying nothing.

"I still love you!" Kurama yelled. He cried more than before. "I love you, I'm sorry... (quieter) ... for not being there when you needed me the most." He bent down and kissed each eye, then her lips.

(This is going to kill you)

"As her brother, she wanted me to take care of the two people she loved most in the world. One was you, Kurama, and two... two is Loeyla." Said Hiei.

"Who is Loeyla?" I asked. "Wait... you said, 'As her brother', are you her brother, Hiei?"

A twig snapped, and we heard footsteps running. Hiei was on his knees. We all turned. "Uncle!" A teenage girl ran straight into Hiei's arms. They hugged tightly before letting go. "Uncle, it was terrible! They attacked us! Mama put me in a box and hid me so that I'd be safe. Do you know where she is?" She looked Hiei straight in the eyes. "Uncle... why the long face... It's not like you. Your face... it's wet!" She reached up and touched his face. "You've been weeping."

"Loeyla... I'm sorry, she's there." Hiei pointed to Talabinya, still as the Dark Fox.

"Mama!" The girl yelled as she ran to sit in front of Kurama on her knees to weep over Talabinya. "No!" She yelled. She got to her feet and ran at Hiei screaming, "You could have stopped that! She's your sister! You... You!" She started to hit him in the chest. He looked surprised at her strength. She looked to be 13 or 14 years old. "You... You could have saved her! You did not save her so... so you killed her! You killed my mama!" She sank to the ground and wept.

Kurama was in shock. 'How could this be? Is this really my love's child? We only mated once, the day before I left. She must have found another mate.' Kurama thought to himself.

"You're wrong, Kurama!" Hiei said aloud. "She did not deceive you with another." He got down next to the girl. "Listen to me, Loeyla."

"Why should I?" She cried.

"Because your mother wanted me to tell you something."

"What? What did she say?" She asked between sobs.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1

_Author: Enjoying my story, I hope? R+R_


	6. Pap?

_**6. Pap?**_

"She wanted me to introduce you to your father. Loeyla, the man holding your mother is Kurama." Hiei looked up at Kurama. "Kurama is you father."

She looked at her father, who wasn't noticing anything. "Pap?"

'I love you!' Kurama said in Talabinya's mind, hoping her spirit would hear.

"I love you too, Kurama!" Talabinya smiled, opening her eyes.

"What!" Kurama jumped up, than hugged her. "How? You were dead!"

"Nope!" Said Hiei, smirking.

"Why did you not tell me?" Asked Kurama in an angry tone. Both hands entwined with Hiei's cloak, lifting him a foot off the ground.

"He saw me breathing and asked how I was. I told him not to say anything until Loeyla came in her always dramatic way." Talabinya smirked so Hiei-like we knew she was his sister.

"Mama! You're alive!" Loeyla cried. She ran to stand in front of Talabinya, then wagged her finger and said, "Don't ever do that again!" Then she hugged her mother and her father.

We all laughed at this scolding from daughter to mother. (Yes, even Hiei)

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1

_Author: Short chappie, yes, I know. Don't look at me that way! There's more to the story!_

_(Kurama and Hiei walk in. Kurama's in blue jeans and bare chest. Hiei's in his usual black) _

_Kurama: "Hi, Talabinya._

_Hiei: "Stop drooling, Talabinya. You're flooding the floor!"_

_Kurama: "You're strange, Tal."_

_Tal: "What'd I do?" (Hurt)_

_Kurama: "You're always strange!"_

_Tal: "Oh... well then... There's a big difference between strange and freakishly weird!"_

_Kurama: "I'm going out. I've got to practice."_

_Tal: "For what?"_

_Kurama: "To beat Hiei in hand to hand combat. I'll need a cold shower later. I'll be sweating." (Grins evilly)_

_Tal: "And you're wearing that?"_

_Kurama: "Yes."_

_Tal: "And you're practicing where?"_

_Kurama: "In the woods. All alone." (evil gleam gets in his eye, and as that sinks in to Tal's brain, he starts to leave)_

_Tal: "Wait... Wait for me, Kurama!"_

_Hiei: "Silly lovesick girl! Hey, you fools, R+R." (Walks out of room)_


	7. A Flash Of Light And An Evil Father

_**7. A Flash Of Light And An Evil Father**_

Walking down a dirt road, we (Yusuke, Yukina, Keiko, Kuwabara, Koenma, Suuichi, Botan, Loeyla as a fox child, human Talabinya, Kurama, little bird Puu, and I) saw a flash of light, blinding us. When we could see again, there were more trees.

It was getting dark, so we decided to make camp. Yusuke and Keiko in a white tent, Kuwabara and Yukina in a blue tent, Botan and Koenma in a pink one, Hiei and I set up in a black one, and Loeyla in a small fox sized green tent. (Loeyla was a tan color with white hair, asa human her hair is black) Talabinya and Kurama were to sleep outside by choice. There's something about animal demons and the outdoors that kind of weirds me out.

Soon, the guys were out. Hiei eventually went to sleep with Puu in a tree, it was so cute, and I swear I saw Hiei put his thumb in his mouth.

We girls sat around a campfire Loeyla had made. It was too quiet for me, so I decided to break the silence.

"So... Talabinya... you and Hiei are related?"

"Yes. We share a father." She replied, not looking away from the fire.

"Really? Hiei and I share a mother. Who is your father?" Asked Yukina.

"His name was Naraku. He was a shaper."

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1

_Author: (evil voice) Ha-ha-ha! I'm so evil._

_Kurama: "How so?" (Confused)_

_Author: I put the name of a bad guy from a different show in my story. Ha-ha-ha!_

_Hiei: "So..."_

_Author: So... I ended the chapter. He-he-he, and now they have to read the next chapter._

_Botan: "And that's bad why?"_

_Author: (end of evil voice) I don't know._

_Hiei: "Fool." (Turns his back to me)_

_Author: DIE! (Strangling Hiei, he turns purple)_

_Kurama: "Please, reader, R&R." (Sweat drop) "Umm... Botan... HELP ME!"_

_Botan: "Kurama, don't look at me that way, it's so hard to say no when you do... Fine!"_


	8. Very Strange Looking Strangers

_**8. Very Strange Looking Strangers**_

"What's a shaper?" Asked Keiko.

"A shape shifter. He can look like anyone he wants, and almost no one will know the difference. But I will. He gave me this..." She lifted a jewel from within her shirt or more like a shard of a jewel. "He said it belonged to a great priestess named Kikyo. After she died, the jewel shattered and scattered all over the world. It was called the sacred Shikon Jewel." She placed it back in its hiding spot on its string. She smiled at me. "Hiei has fifteen sacred Jewel Shards." She looked to the fire again.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Loeyla?"

"Are you going to tell them what happens when you call upon the power of the shards?" At this she looked at her little kit, a little shocked. The she remembered she was a very sly kit, to find out about stuff like that.

"Um... If a demon asks a shard for power, it increases his strength by 2. Hiei has had no reason to ask this of his shards, as of yet. All his power comes from his stubbornness." She looked back at the fire, or more, to the heart of it. It was kind of scary. "He was evil." She said, more to herself, and with no emotion. She was entranced. She saw something in the fire that we could not see.

What we saw was a large cat fly into our camp. It had a fire on its tail, and red to orange eyes. It also had fangs and three humans on its back, two females, and one male with a red hand-print on his face. It had a dog demon at its side. One of the girls turned to the dog demon and spoke. "Inuyasha, it looks like there are only women here, so be nice." She glared back at the man on the cat and said, "You too, Miroku. I sense sixteen shards here."

The dog demon smirked, then lunged for me, and I screamed, "Boys, we have visitors!" To wake the guys. They all came stumbling out of tents. Hiei fell from his tree. All were half naked. (Except Kuwabara, who had p.j.s with Barney all over and little footies)

The dog was still running at me, but I didn't move. Hiei was about to draw his katana when the girl who had spoken yelled, "Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" We all laughed as the dog went down, face first, into the ground.

"He was evil." The dog got up, and all eyes looked to Talabinya. "My father was evil." Still no emotion and entranced. "He trained me to be like him." She looked to Hiei and stood. "I'll kill him..." Her eyes watering, she screamed, "I'll kill him for killing the great priestess! Do you hear me, father?" She screamed, facing the sky. "This is your warning. If I see you, I swear on my own child's head, I WILL kill you!" She fell to the ground, face in her hands, crying.

Hiei and Kurama ran to her side. The strangers looked at her in shock.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1

_Author: (singsong voice) "He-he-he, Naraku is going to die. (End of singsong voice) I hope you are enjoying my story so far. I'm having fun with it. It's my first. (Singsong voice) What's going to happen next? Read and Review!_


	9. Shards And Leashes

_**9. Shards And Leashes**_

The girl that had spoken to the dog jumped from the large cat, as did the woman and the man. She walked to me, and said, "My name is Kagome, that is Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kilala, and Shippo." She pointed to the woman, the man, the dog demon, the cat (now very small) and a child with a tail and ears.

Loeyla was on all fours, circling and sniffing the child. After she had gone around twice, I asked her, "Loeyla?" She stood and looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. He's just a child of the forest." she smiled at me.

"And that means?"

"It mean's he's a fox." Talabinya stood next to me. She looked steady, but Kurama stayed at her side just in case. "I am Talabinya, and this is my mate, Kurama." In my mind she told me, 'I don't want them to know we are demons. I don't trust this place.'

"I"m Loeyla, fox of the forest."

"My name's Yusuke, spirit detective."

"I'm Keiko."

"I'm botan, but all my names mean death." Smiled the Grim Reaper.

"I'm Koenma, prince of the spirit world."

"I'm Yukina."

"Hn, Hiei." He jumped up to his tree."

"Hiei, you jerk!" I yelled after him. "I'm Tenosa." I climbed the tree to yell at Hiei.

Kuwabara grabbed Sango's hand, and said, "I'm the brave Kazuma Kuwabara, you're pretty. Do you like kittens?"

Yukina pinched his ear and it froze. "I apologize." She grabbed Sango's hands, "Sometimes I feel I need a leash for Kuzuma."

"Me too." Laughed Sango.

"I have one." Said Kagome.

"What's that?" Talabinya asked.

"This dumb thing." Said Inuyasha, holding up the necklace from his neck.

"We came here for a reason." Said Kagome. "There are sixteen jewel shards at this site." She stood in front of Talabinya. "You have one..." She closed her eyes, "...around your neck."

"How!"

"I'm the reincarnation of it's former owner. I can sense them." Talabinya looked away. "Hiei has fifteen in his cloak pocket."

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, completely clueless, jumping from the tree.

"We were talking about how we need leashes for our men." Sango said, sitting on the ground with Kilala in her lap.

"I hear that!" I laughed.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1

_Author: Ha-ha-ha, I'm having fun._

_Kurama: "With what?"_

_Author: (sweat drop) Nothing. (Looks everywhere but Kurama) R&R_


	10. The Next Morning

_**10. The Next Morning**_

So we were in the year 1500, better known as the Warring States Era, with 11 backpacks full of camp supplies, and fifty packs of instant ramen each.

50 X 11 605 packs of instant ramen. (I heard from Shippo that it is Inuyasha's favorite 'future food'. Good for pranks...)

Our new friends stayed all night with us, and asked a lot of questions. Yet, they never touched the subject of Talabinya's father. She's glad they didn't. She looked fine, but we knew she was moping about her outbreak.

That morning, it was my turn to make breakfast, so I made 19 packs of instant ramen. Inuyasha came to find out what I was making. When he saw it was instant ramen, he ran to Kagome's backpack and grabbed a bowl that was larger than his head, and stood next to me. I paid him no attention, and within second he was whimpering.

Shippo came to me, "May I please have some food, friend?" It was all rehearsed.

"Yes, you may, friend." I replied and filled his bowl. Now Inuyasha began to whine.

Everyone came to me, and asked, "May I please have some food, friend?" And I replied, "Yes, you may, friend."

Miroku got some food and a red hand print from me when he asked, "Will you bear my children, friend?"

Inuyasha started to yell, as did his stomach. "Give me food, give me food!"

"Inuyasha," whispered Kagome, "The key is to speak kindly."

He turned back to me, and said, "Give me food now, please?"

I turned to him and gave him one noodle for his one kind word.

"Please, may I get more?"

Two kind words, two noodles.

He thought a minute. "May I please have some food, friend?" He asked hastily.

"Yes, you may, friend." I said, filling my bowl, then poured the rest in his bowl (about three packs). I sat next to Kagome.

"Nice," she whispered to me. "He was so polite."

"Thank you." I replied, mouth full of noodles. We watched Inuyasha nearly put the whole bowl in his mouth. We all laughed at him.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1

_Inuyasha: "You're so mean."_

_Author: I know._

_Inuyasha: "I could kill you."_

_Author: You can't and you won't._

_Inuyasha: "Try me!" (He lunges at me)_

_Kagome: "Sit Boy!"_

_Inuyasha: "NO!" (Crash)_

_Author: (looking at Inuyasha shaped hole in the ground) Nice._

_Kagome: "Thank you."_

_Author: He must hit very hard to go through six layers of solid cement. (Still looking at hole) Please R&R_


	11. A Visit From Naraku

_**11. A Visit From Naraku**_

Kagome and the others still didn't know about Talabinya and Kurama being fox demons. A full moon was coming tonight, and Shippo kept taunting Inuyasha with it. Apparently he turns into a full human on a full moon, and felt helpless. He kept moping about it. Kagome tried to cheer him up, and then gave up. Instead she demanded that he stay in camp with the rest of us.

She and I had become friends. Sango and Talabinya were friends as well, and Kuwabara and Miroku were friends. Hiei and Kurama had become friends with Inuyasha. Loeyla and Shippo were almost glued to one another, looking like a fifteen-year-old hanging with an eight-year-old.

The sun lit a blaze behind the trees. Then it was gone. Inuyasha's dog-ears turned to human ones, his claws turned to nails, and his white hair turned black. He was human.

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" Inuyasha fell to the ground. "I said to stay at camp!"

"Okay." He looked like a small child, the way he pouted.

"Hahaha! Inuyasha, is Kikyo's incarnation troubling you?" Said a voice, as a man in a baboon skin came from the woods.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha said through his teeth. Talabinya turned fast when she heard the name of her father. The man turned to Talabinya.

"I heard your warning, child. Did you know, in this time, you are a mindless fox?"

Talabinya growled as a funnel swallowed her. Lightening struck the side and a scream came from within. It disappeared to reveal the black fox, with nine tails. Hiei picked her up, as before and she flipped off, changing form. She was now the Dark Fox.

"I'm going to rip you to shreds." She yelled at what (I think) was her father. She ran at Hiei's speed and appeared in the same spot with the baboon skin in her hand.

"Nice, but you slow as you grow. Your mother said that, before she died." Said Naraku.

"Wait a minute." Said Miroku. "This is your father? And you're a fox demon?"

"Yes, and yes." She said, never looking away from her father. "Hiei, do you feel that?"

"Yes, it's another demon."

"A very strong one." Added Kuwabara, spirit sword in hand.

"Yukina, Botan, Loeyla, let's let them fight." I turned to Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku, saying, "You may want to get back. They fight hard." We all went behind the trees.

All of a sudden another dog demon came from the trees across the clearing.

"Sesshomiru." Growled Inuyasha.

Hiei ripped off his bandana and then... a purple dinosaur came from the trees.

"Hi, kids!" It said. "I am Barney, let's sing." It started to sing, "I love you, you love me, we're a happy family. With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you..." Shippo and Kuwabara sat in front of Barney, and sang along. Miroku stared openly with us girls.

Inuyasha, Naraku, Sesshomiru, Yusuke, Koenma, Hiei, and Kurama all fell to the ground in pain.

"We can't let him do this to our men..." I said, "Get him, girls!"

Talabinya did her Black Rose Petal Storm, and it didn't work. Botan went up to him and slapped him. His head popped off, and he died. Talabinya started to sing,

"Tic-tac-toe, three in a row. Barney got shot by a G.I. Joe. We took him to the doctor and the doctor said, "Whoop, Barney's dead! Whoop, Barney's dead!" We all laughed.

"Let's play truth or dare." Yelled Botan. We all sat in a circle as the people from the year 1500 asked what the game was. "I go first. Hiei, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you..."

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1

_Author: He-he-he._

_Kurama: "What?" (Looks at me strange)_

_Author: Just..._

_Kurama: " 'Just' what?"_

_Author: Cause_

_Kurama: " 'Cause' what?"_

_Author: I_

_Kurama: " You what?"_

_Author: Can._

_Kurama: " 'Just cause you ca...' Oh." (Finally gets it)_

_Author: He-he-he, I dare you to read and review._


	12. Truth, Dare, And Die

_**12. Truth, Dare, And Die**_

"I dare you to..." Botan had an evil smile.

"To... what?" Asked Hiei.

"Kiss..."

"Oh no..." Hiei was now regretting his dare choice.

"Kuwabara on the cheek, and then lick the ground." We all laughed, (except Hiei). He didn't move from his seat. "What's wrong, Hiei...chicken?" She let the word sink in.

Being called a chicken busted Hiei from his seat, and made him walk to Kuwabara very slowly. He kissed Kuwabara on both cheeks, then gingerly licked the dirt all the way back to his seat. Spitting, Hiei said, "Father, truth or dare."

Naraku thought for a second, and said, "Dare."

Hiei smirked. "I dare you to let me and Talabinya throw you into something." Talabinya smirked.

"I have a wind tunnel you can throw him in." Miroku piped up, smiling.

"What's a wind tunnel?" Asked Loeyla.

"Something Naraku gave my grandfather to pass down from father to son." Miroku smirked.

"No! Anything but that!" Yelled Naraku.

Talabinya reached her hand into Naraku's jacket and pulled out a handful of shards. "Goodbye, father." she grabbed his arm, Hiei grabbed the other, as Miroku opened his wind tunnel. It started to suck them all in, but Hiei and Talabinya ran right past Miroku and Naraku. The wind tunnel closed.

"Now, back to the game," said Hiei. "Tal, you go now."

"Okay... Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"What is it with you demons? I dare you to ask Miroku to bear your children." Talabinya laughed as all the color drained from the human Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha walked to the worn out Miroku, opened his mouth and whispered,

"Will you bear my children?"

"We can't hear you!" Cried Loeyla.

"Will you bear my children!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped back to his seat.

All of a sudden a handsome man jumped out from behind a tree, and said in a hot, strong voice, "My name is Senoska, and I'm hot." He ran off as the sun was rising. (Never to be seen in this story again) We all looked at one another tiredly, and went to sleep.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1

_Author: This is a disclaimer. I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hahusho. I do own Talabinya and Loeyla. I do not own Senoska or Barney. I do not own (starts to cry) Miroku. I wish I did. (Crying in corner and murmurs to self)_

_Kurama: "What's with her?"_

_Miroku: (walks up behind me and grabs my ass) "Will you bear my children?"_

_Author: (turns and hugs Miroku) I wish I could. (Still hugging Miroku) R&R everyone. That's all for a while._


	13. Sesshomiru And Loeyla

_**13. Sesshomiru And Loeyla**_

(_A/N: I'm going to change the POV. I am now speaking in Loeyla's view now)_

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

I woke up to Sesshomiru covering my mouth and shaking me. He had a finger to his lips, and he whispered, "Follow me." He removed his hand, and walked away. I followed out of curiosity. (I am a fox, duh!)

"Where are we going?" I asked once we were in the forest.

"I saw a stream as I was coming to kill my brother." He said plainly.

"Why are we going there alone?" I asked.

"We need to talk." He looked at me as he grabbed a lamp and lit it.

"O...kay..." I replied, lifting an eyebrow.

"I must ask you some questions about your mother." He turned and walked off. I followed him because he knew the way back. We reached the stream within seconds. I took a drink as he asked, "How old are you?" I lifted my head and glared him in the eyes. As I looked in his eyes I saw a smile and -something I couldn't name- there.

"My demon or human self?"

"Demon."

"275." I saw the smile increase. Without knowing it, we were inches from each other.

"What is you demon name?"

"Loeyla, fox of the forest." The smile grew.

"What is your mother's demon name?"

"Talabinya, the Dark Fox." It grew so much, that it was spilling to his mouth.

"And your father?"

I knew this would slap the smile off his face. "Youko Kurama," there it went. "The Spirit Fox." I smirked as the color drained from his face. "My turn to ask you a few questions. How old are you?"

"Uh... 276." He said, his color coming back.

"Who's your brother?"

"Inuyasha." He was now getting relaxed.

"Why did you have to ask those questions?"

"Because I like you..." He tried to catch himself, but it was too late; it was out.

"You're not too bad lookin' yourself." I licked his upper lip and walked away, following my own scent to my sleeping bag. I don't think he moved till I fell asleep.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1

_Author: I felt Loeyla needed someone. (Blocks face) Don't hit me! Please R&R_


	14. Loeyla's New Gift

_**14. Loeyla's New Gift**_

When I woke for the second time in the morning, I was not in my sleeping bag. I was in Miroku's. I sat up to smack Miroku, but he wasn't there. My hand was covered with a cloth and prayer beads. I looked around and saw everyone and me. I didn't see Miroku.

I walked over to 'me'. "Hey." I whispered. 'I' woke up, and screamed. Everyone woke.

Sango grabbed me, yelling, "You lecherous monk! She's only 15 years old, Miroku!" And she heard Miroku (me) say,

"Actually," I broke from her grip, "I am 275 years old. I woke up to my own face." I said. "Miroku must be in my body." I thought it was Miroku. Somewhere along the line, Sesshomiru had grabbed my body and was protecting it. Now he let it go, and walked to the woods. I (in Miroku's body) followed as everyone gathered around Miroku.

When we got to the stream, Sesshomiru spoke first. "What had happened to you?"

"I don't know. I woke up in Miroku's sleeping bag and saw me. I hope this ends soon." I sighed.

"Me too." he looked me in the eyes. "I've made it so that only I can find my way to this stream."

"Really?" I said dryly.

"I will make it so that you can too when you're in your own body." He kissed my cheek and left me there to think of what he had said.

I looked at the stream. It shimmered like unicorn blood. I examined the stream for long moments. All of a sudden, it hit me. "The stream is magic. No, it gives magic." I ran back to the camp. There I saw everyone. I went straight to my bag and grabbed a rope. I had decided I didn't want Miroku messing with my body, so I tied him to a tree. I then went to Sesshomiru in his tree and asked him to bring some water from the stream. "Do **NOT** drink the water." I warned him.

When he returned, I forced Miroku to drink the water. I then told him to get to sleep. We all went to sleep, and when we woke up... I was in my body, and Miroku was in his.

I walked to the stream and found Sesshomiru sitting there.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." he mumbled.

"I'm back to normal."

"I see."

"So... Sesshomiru..."

"Please, call me Sessho."

"Oh... Sessho... why did you grab me when... well, you know..."

"I don't know."

"Really." I arched an eyebrow.

He looked at me. "You're so cute when you do that." He laughed.

"Really?" I switched eyebrows. He was laughing so hard I thought he would fall into the stream.

When he stopped laughing, he said, "So, Loeyla. You have a new gift." When I looked at him confused, he continued, "The gift to switch bodies."

"I guess I do." I smirked and kissed his cheek. (Doggie style :) )

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1

_Author: Ewww. She keeps licking him. Ewww. Read and Reviewww._


	15. Botan Nearly Kills Him

_**15. Botan Nearly Kills Him**_

I walked back to camp and climbed a tree. Everyone gathered around the fire, except Botan. She wasn't at the site.

"Do you think Botan will find some food?" Asked Shippo. "I'm sick of instant ramen."

"It's impossible to be sick of instant ramen." Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head. "Stupid brat kid."

"Inuyasha, hit him again... I dare you." Kagome glared at him so hard, he decided not to take the dare.

Miroku got up and walked into the woods. I followed unseen. After walking for a while, Miroku found Botan. Just his luck too. She was bending down to grab her oar when Miroku grabbed her ass. "Will you bear my..." He never finished the question because Botan's oar had turned into a scythe. Miroku must have felt two inches tall at that moment in time.

He began to run for his life (screaming) back to camp.

I laughed so hard I fell from my tree. Good thing Sessho was there to catch me.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1

_Author: Couldn't help it._

_Miroku: "Help what?" (Reading)_

_Author: My friend asked me to have a near death experience for you, and this is how I chose to do it._

_Miroku: (finished reading) "WHAT?"_

_Author: (smiling, in cheery voice) R&R (breaks out laughing) I could just imagine your face. Hahahahaha!_


	16. Inuyasha Unveiled

_**16. Inuyasha Unveiled**_

"Thank you, Sessho." I started to blush, and looked away from him.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomiru, the great and powerful Sesshomiru, sounded concerned.

"No guy has ever made me blush before." I looked him in the eyes. I couldn't stop what happened next. I met him halfway in the kiss that began our relationship.

"Inuyasha's coming." Shippo said from behind Sessho. We broke apart. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing." I jumped from Sessho's arms. "I fell from the tree."

"I know, I know, don't tell anyone you two were kissing."

Inuyasha burst through the trees as we all hid. He was half naked. He saw a bunny hop across the path, and he hopped after it. When he was out of our sight, Sessho said, "It's a half dog thing. He's done that since he was little. Good thing he still had his pants on." I looked at him. "Don't ask." I shrugged.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1

_Inuyasha: "Me... the great... Inuyasha... hopping after a... BUNNY!"_

_Author: (starts laughing)_

_Inuyasha: "Shut up."_

_Sesshomiru: (starts laughing)_

_Inuyasha: (screaming) "SHUT UP!"_

_Kagome: (starts laughing)_

_Inuyasha: "You wench! Stop laughing!"_

_Kagome: (stops laughing and glares at him)_

_Inuyasha: "Uh-oh."_

_Room: (gets real quiet)_

_Kagome: "Inuyasha... **SIT**!" (Crash)_

_Room: (roars with laughter)_

_Author: Read hahaha and hahaha review! Hahaha!_


	17. The Wind Tunnel Reopened

_**17. The Wind Tunnel Reopens**_

We returned to the camp to find everyone gathered around Miroku.

"How could this have happened?" Sango kept saying, over and over.

"What happened?" I asked.

"A bird dropped this in my lap." Miroku handed me a piece of paper.

I read it out loud to Sesshomiru. " 'You must have a child to close it forever." I looked at Miroku. "What does this mean?"

Miroku opened his hand to reveal a small wind tunnel. It didn't take in much, just some dirt. " I must have someone bear my child so I can be rid of it for forever." Without thinking he grabbed my hand, and I saw swirling purples, blues, and pinks. I was in the wind tunnel! It felt weird. I started to laugh because I saw Naraku in a pink ball. He was tapping on the inside.

"Let me out!" He yelled. He was now one with Miroku. I now realized that my foot was caught outside the wind tunnel. Before I knew it, I was in my father's arms.

"Are you ok Loeyla?" He asked me. "It's your father, Kurama."

Before I could stop myself, I said, "I saw Naraku."

"Did he hurt you?" My mother asked.

"No." I looked her in the eye and laughed. "He was in a **pink** ball." Everyone laughed after trying to picture Naraku in a pink ball.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1

_Author: ha! That was funny!_

_Kurama: "Not really."_

_Author: Hey, it's my first time writing a fanfic!_

_Miroku: "I think it's okay._

_Author: Okay... Okay... (scowls at Miroku)_

_Sesshomiru: "I think it's great for a first timer."_

_Author: That's only because I wrote what you're saying. Like I can make you say..._

_Sesshomiru: "I like purple dinosaur alter-egos!... R&R everyone._


	18. I Won't Let You!

_**18. "I Won't Let You!"**_

I walked to the stream, where I thought I'd find Sessho, but I didn't. I just found the stream. I sat there a while, thinking. I didn't hear anyone coming until Sessho lifted me from my seat into a hug.

"You scared me." He whispered.

"It wasn't my fault, I promise."

"I know." He set me down. "It was that knucklehead monk, Miroku."

"I'm sorry I scared the most feared demon in all the lands." I hugged him tight.

"It's okay."

"Promise?" I pulled away.

"Promise." He kissed me.

We ended up keeping 'us' a secret until a demon came to kill Sessho.

"Sesshomiru!" It yelled in a strong voice.

"What?"

"I've come to slay you!"

"Really?" Sessho lifted an eyebrow.

The demon was huge. It was three times bigger than Sessho, and it had a club that had spikes on it. Plus, to Sesshomiru's humiliation, 'it' was a her. A female ogre demon, with a spike club, wanted to kill Sessho. She might have too, if I wasn't a moron and yelled,

"Hey, you fat bitch! You'll have to go through me first!" All eyes moved to me, as I stared the ogre down.

Finally, she said, " I'll kill you, then I'll kill Sesshomiru."

"NO!" Sessho yelled. "I won't let you kill yourself to save me!"

I turned to him and said, "I am Loeyla Karlaya, fox of the forest, and I choose to fight." I turned to the ogre and said, "What's your name?"

"My name is Shela."

"Okay, Shela, let's fight!"

Long story short: I kicked her ass, and she ran home.

"Oh yeah! I'm good!" I yelled before falling to the ground.

"Loeyla, you're hurt!" Sessho came to my side.

"I'll be fine in a couple of days." I smiled at him, and in front of God and everyone, we kissed.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1

_Author: The end._

_Miroku: "The end? What do you mean, 'the end'? It was just getting good!"_

_Author: I said **THE END**, okay! (Hits Miroku on the head)_

_Miroku: "Ouch!"_

_Room: (roars with laughter)_

_Miroku: "Okay, everyone, that's enough laughing at me."_

_Entire room: "READ AND REVIEW!"_

_**THE END**_

_W.W. (WritingWoman)- Hey, hey you! Yes, both you people out there, and you people in here. Get your asses back in here. Who said you could leave? (Everyone points to 'Author', who suddenly changes her name to B.B., short for BlondBitch) Her! And you actually listened! What's wrong with you all! Are you high! ... We'll get to that later. I am barging in on B.B.'s story to tell you all this: THIS IS NOT THE END. She's just fucked up in the head._

_B.B.- Hey, stop telling my secrets!_

_W.W.- Be quiet. I have a mess of paper work to do because of you now. I got to get them all in here!_

_B.B.- (mumbles to self, but quietly)_

_W.W.- Yeah, yeah, life sucks, I know. Now, everyone, the story continues, and the next one will be better because, HELLO! I'll be in it! Yay! That automatically makes it better! Aren't I modest? Anyway, it's over there in Inuyasha's part of the woods, because apparently Yusuke and his gang got abducted by aliens when we weren't looking. So, there will be new characters, along with the old ones, and lots of... odd things... can't...tell... more... ruin... story... ack... brain... dying... (Stops trying to ruin next story in series, and becomes immediately better) __Ok, the next story's name is '**THE NEWCOMERS**'. If I don't see you there, I'll sic B.B. on you! And that can be scary. Got to go pee, bye!_

_B.B.- (starts singing the pee song) I gotta piss, I gotta piss, I gotta piss, hey hey hey hey!_

_W.W.- Ok, now you all can go. (They all run away from the crazy real people) Wussies._


End file.
